Ethel Parks
Ethel Parks is a new housemaid who makes her first appearance in the second series, replacing the person who, possibly, replaced Gwen. It is unlikely, given that Gwen left Downton in 1914 and Ethel joined in 1916, that she is the ONLY person to have replaced Gwen; it is likely that Ethel replaced the person who replaced Gwen, like Jane later did with her. Ethel is portrayed by Amy Nuttall. She was formerly head maid - though out of only two maids - in a much smaller household and resents her lower position at Downton. She did not like being told what to do, especially by Anna, and frequently had to be prodded to do her work. She thought that the others looked down on her, and that she needed to gain power over them. She was a highly modern woman, independent and her own girl. She had her ways. She was reluctant and fiery, and would not tolerate being instructed on how to preform certain tasks. She did not want to be in service, and would rather have spent her time reading Hollywood magazines and gossiping, and did not make light of her perceived sufferings. Wanting more than she has at present she began an affair with Major Charles Bryant while he was being treated at Downton and is dismissed by Mrs. Hughes when they are discovered together. However, she returns later when she discovers she is pregnant, because she has nowhere else to go. Luckily, Mrs. Hughes assists her and secretly watches over her. She found out later that the major who is her baby's father died in one of the last battles of World War I. Ethel does not express great sadness at this, because she had written to him telling him to help her and he had ignored it. When Ethel bears her baby son, Charlie, she discovers that the major's parents are coming, she thinks they may be able to help her. Mrs. Hughes and her plan to tell the major's mother and ask her for help. Ethel bursts into the luncheon they were having and tells the major's parents that Charlie is their grandson. The major's father immediately rejects the idea, believing that if his son had had a baby he would have told them. Later the major's parents return, having had time to digest and believe the story Ethel told them. They want to raise Charlie as their wealthy grandson and send him to the best schools. However, their policy is that Ethel can only have him back when he is old enough to know what happened. Ethel asks if she could be his nursemaid but the major's father vetoes the idea, saying that Ethel would tell Charlie about his parentage. They give Ethel some time to think it over, and she decides to keep Charlie because he is what matters most to her. In 1920, Isobel Crawley discovers Ethel has taken up prostitution after finding her in York. She is seeking help but keeps leaving repeatedly. When Isobel finds Ethel's house, Ethel insists she was never looking for help for herself, insisting (despite Isobel's beliefs) that she was past help. A noise inside reveals exactly who she was seeking help for. Nevertheless, she closes her door once again. Eventually, Ethel makes the heart-wrenching decision to let her son's grandparents take him back with them. Isobel then decides to hire Ethel at Crawley House. Mrs. Bird, Mrs. Crawley's cook and housemaid of long standing, resigns in protest against the decision to hire Ethel. In turn, because of Ethel's past, Carson forbids all downstairs personnel employed at Downton to visit Crawley House. Defying this ban, Mrs. Patmore agrees to give help to Ethel in the form of recipes when Ethel has to cook for Isobel, Violet, and Cora. She reveals herself to have learned well. Robert is angered that she is cooking for the ladies, and effctively bursts in on the lunch demanding that they leave at once. They stay put and continue eating, whereupon Robert leaves. In spite of her part in defending Ethel at the lunch, Violet feels the girl should leave Downton and without asking either Ethel or Mrs. Crawley she puts an advertisement in a newspaper seeking a new job for her. Violet insists Ethel's past has touched the entire Crawley family in scandal, and has Edith place and advertisement for Ethel in the paper. Even Mrs. Hughes agrees this is an opportunity for Ethel to start her life over, without her past clouding her. Ethel looks over many responses, but none appeal to her, except one with a Mrs. Watson, but she does not go because Mrs. Wason lives in Cheadle, near where the Bryants live. Isobel and Violet agree Ethel deep down wants to see Charlie. Then, to Ethel's surprise, Violet writes to Mrs. Bryant explaining her the situation. Mrs. Bryant tells Ethel to accept the job, not wanting to keep a mother from her son as long as he does not get confused. She also assures Ethel she will deal with Mr. Bryant. Ethel, now a very changed woman, is happy to get to see her son. Ethel will not be returning in Series 4 References Parks, Ethel Parks, Ethel